


Geniuses and Genius Bars

by elephreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephreak/pseuds/elephreak
Summary: Tony was giving a speech to the Midtown School of Science and Technology. Naturally Peter's excited, until he isn't, and Tony finally meets Flash Thompson.





	Geniuses and Genius Bars

Peter was excited.

 

Tony couldn’t understand why, but the kid was all smiles and jittering legs, bumbling at a million miles an hour about how great this was, how this was a historic moment, a life changing event, a once in a lifetime opportunity…

 

It was just a speech about the different grants and scholarships and work opportunities with stark industries. But for some reason, every damn kid in the school had been hyping it up for weeks, months even.

 

Including Peter.

 

Tony just didn’t get it. Peter saw him every week, more than once a week, and they spoke about college and further opportunities all the time? Why was this one insignificant talk to a bunch of teenagers getting him crawling up the walls?

 

Nonetheless he entertained the kid. Let him ramble and gasp ideas and nonsense about the things Tony could talk about.

 

“What about the suit Mr. Stark? What if you demonstrated the nanotech? The school would go wild for that! Can you imagine it?” he had laughed. Tony had just rolled his eyes in response, refusing to admit it would be _kind of_ fun to have hundreds of awe-struck nerd kids admire his hard work. If anyone were to appreciate the complexity of nanotech, is was the Midtown school of Science and Technology kids.

 

“I don’t see the big deal kid, you could watch my TED talks on YouTube if you are such a fan” he teased. This time it was Peters turn to roll his eyes.

 

“I’m not a fan” he blushed, “It’s just… it’s so amazing what you do. There’re so many kids at the school who are there for their intelligence alone you know? They come from _not so great_ homes, or really struggle financially… this kind of opportunity you’re talking about, it gives hope to those kids… I was one of those kids Mr. Stark” he shrugs his shoulders in a façade of nonchalance, but his excitement is still surface level, gleaming in his eyes.

 

Tony sometimes forgets his privilege, forgets his brains came with an influence, and never in his youth did he have to think about whether or not he could go to college. It was only _how many degrees and doctorates can I get to shove it up Howards ass._ He feels pride wash through him at Peters declaration, at the kid’s faith in him, in everyone.

 

“Plus, means I get a free ride into school so that’s great too” Peter smirks smugly, his cheeky grin pressing at his lips.

 

Tony mocks a shocked expression, “If you think I’ll allow you to treat me like your uber driver kid, you have another thing coming.”

 

Peter exaggerates a whine “Common Mr. Stark! The train smells like a sewer! I’ll even give you five stars” he laughs, ducking as Tony ditches the closest rag at his head.

 

Tony preens at the domesticity, at Peters comfort in the lab environment.

 

Not for the first time, he vows he would protect that kid with every inch of his life.

 

“But seriously Mr. Stark, what you do for all those kids in need is pretty awesome, I don’t know if you see what I see, but you’re like the Oprah of the science and tech world” he says with all sincerity. Tony scoffs at the reference to Oprah. He would never be as cool as _Oprah._

 

“Yeah well, someone’s got to keep monitors on all your nerds, who knows what world ending machine you might end up creating” he smiles coyly, reaching out to ruffle the kids unruly hair.

 

Peter thinks for a moment, Tony can already tell the kids conjuring up dangerous one liner by the glint in his eyes “You mean like Ultron?” he smirks.

 

Tony drops his jaw “You little shmuck!” he throws another rag, and when Peter ducks away from that he throws a spanner too, groaning as the kid catches it and grins even wider.

 

“Admit it Mr. Stark! You’re a nerd just like us!” he laughs with glee. Tony shakes his head. “Never young buck. Never. Give me back my spanner, nerd”

 

“Admit it!”

 

“Not happening”

 

“Admit it!”

 

“Give it back or I’ll call May”

 

“That’s something a nerd would say” Peter snickers, ducking in anticipation at the look Tony throws him.

 

“I’ll call myself a nerd, when you admit you’re one of my fangirls.” Tony throws back, raising an eyebrow, hiding his smirk.

 

Peter huffs out a disbelieving laugh. “You already know I’m a fangirl, Mr. Stark…” he pauses for comedic effect, Tony already knows he’s got another one liner in him “of Ironman, that is. Couldn’t care less about the dude in it” he’s giggling before he’s even finished the sentence.

 

Tony made a noise of protest before charging at the now running away teen. Peters laughter bounced off the walls, excitement in his mischievous eyes. Tony snags one of Peters web-shooters off the table, grinning in pleasure at Peters haltered step, the widening of his eyes.

 

“DUM-E” he singsongs, watching as the robot whirred its way happily over to him. Peter eyes grew even wider.

 

“You wouldn’t” he gasped.

 

“Oh but I would. DUM-E, you want to check if these are fireproof for me? I know how much you love-“ he’s cut off by a spanner clattering at his feet, Peter following quickly behind.

 

“ _Truce!_ Truce okay! You’re not a nerd, I’m a fangirl, please give them back!” he yelps. Tony taking way too much amusement and pleasure in Peters agony, raises his hand towards DUM-E, web shooter dangling dangerously, watching Peter cringe as the claw moves in on its target.

 

Waiting a final moment, revelling in Peters puppy dog eyes, he tosses the shooter back, Peter catching it effortlessly with a relieved smile, slipping it back on his wrist.

 

“Jerk” he laughs, “Nerd” Tony snipes back.

 

He ruffles the kid’s hair again, just because he can. Peter ducking away and grinning wide. “I probably should head home anyway, getting kinda dark.” Peter smiles, moving to shove his bags back together, leaving his station messy and cluttered. Tony rolled his eyes. _Teenagers._  

 

“Need a lift?” He asked, moving to shut down his own station.

 

“Oh, _now_ you want to be my Uber driver.” Peter smirks, darting out of the way of Tonys attempted head smack. “Yeah keep it up and you can _walk_ on Friday.” Tony puffed.

 

It was Peters turn to roll his eyes. “You can’t stop me from catching the train Mr. Stark.”

 

“I can cancel your Metro pass, maybe put you on the teenage deviants watch list. Would love to see you try outrun those guards during peak”

 

Peter winces, “Fine, you are the best mentor, I owe you my life, please pick me up at 7” he rushes out the door before Tony can protest, not that he would. Tony can hear his giddy laughter all the way down the corridor, can almost see the skip in his step.

 

 

Which is why it is so _wrong_ when he picks the kid up, three days later, and Peter looks like he wishes he was anywhere else.

 

The teen sits slumped in the passenger seat, eyes downcast, lip pulled between his teeth. A nervous trait that Tony had noticed he did when he was _stressed._ Not just stressed, but _stressed._

 

“What’s up kiddo? You not feeling too good?” He asks, trying to swallow the excitement he himself had been feeling on the drive over. He thought Peter would be the same, vibrating with energy like he had been in the lab. Now Peter’s a shell of that kid, worried and jittery. Not the good kind.

  
Peter shakes his head, he goes to respond, but his phone _pings_ , taking his attention for a moment. Tony sees as the kids face scrunches up, jaw clenched, before he tosses his phone carelessly back into his back pack and slumps back again with a sigh.

 

“Seriously Pete, spill. What’s on your mind? I thought you would have your head out of the sunroof by now” The joke doesn’t even register on Peters glum face.

 

“I’m just not feeling it today.” He replies softly. Tony frowns. “Is it something at school?” Maybe the workload was building up again, or the decathlon team… he had practice for that yesterday afternoon, maybe something had happened there. “Something like that” he gets in a mumbled response.

 

Peter kept his eyes glued out the window. Not bothering to engage in any more conversation. Tony frowned harder, nervously tapping at the wheel. Had _he_ done something to upset Peter? Was there something he had forgotten?

 

He’s about to ask, when Peter cuts in quietly. “Could you please drop me off here?” Tony looked at where Peter was referring, confused. “Pete we are still three blocks away? I can drop you off closer?” but Peter shook his head determinedly, already pulling up his bag and reaching for the handle. Unsure of what to do, Tony pulled over, allowing the teen to jump up and scatter over to the side walk, quick to blend in with the other pedestrians.

 

It took Tony a few more seconds to remember to drive, his heart sinking as he watched Peter get smaller and smaller in his rear-view mirror. Should he have stopped him? Should he go back?

  
Surely this was just another teenager thing, embarrassment about their parent dropping them off… not that Tony was a parent, definitely not. ~~Unless Peter wanted him to be~~.

 

But this was behaviour Tony hadn’t seen before. This was more subdued than he had experienced. And he had experienced _a lot._

 

Trying to shake of the unnerving feeling, he pulled into the staff parking lot, ensuring he was tucked away, not wanting to risk some kids vandalising the paint. He gathered his thoughts, finding them continuously running back to his sad ~~kid,~~ mentee.

 

He slipped through the staff entry, greeting the flustered star struck admin team, gracefully allowing them to guide him into the teachers common room. All heads shot up, some more awe struck than others. _Here we go_ he thought dimly. Time to work the crowd.

 

He plastered on his best paparazzi smile, allowing all the questions, _how many scholarships are you giving away, what kind of talent are you looking for, are there any job prospects, we have a robotics competition coming up would you be free to judge?_ Tony smirked, Peter would definitely be entering in that competition. And he would win. ~~No son of his~~ No protégé of his would lose that.

 

Surprisingly, no one asked him about Peter. He was sure those kinds of questions would come, given one of their students had scored the _only_ high school interning position that had ever existed in the history of Stark Industries. He had made the title official (name badge and all) at the beginning of the year, telling Peter that it had nothing to do with Spiderman, and everything to do with his genuine intelligence and promising future in the industry. Peter had taken a while to properly accept, worried he was taking the opportunity away from someone more deserving. Tony had scoffed. As if that person existed.

 

He was about to ask his own set of questions, wanted to hear just how good ~~his~~ Peter was doing, even though he already knew the kid was the best, but one the teachers took his arm and informed him the students were all seated in the main hall and ready for his address.

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at not only his lost opportunity to hype up Peter, but also at the woman’s clear excitement to escort Tony to the floor, he lets himself be led, fighting the need to pull away and walk himself. He didn’t want to be a douchebag here. He needed to be on his best behaviour for Peter.

 

The cohort erupts into screams and booming clapping as he steps onto stage, his smile half genuine, half reflex from his decades of practice. He begins the spiel, the one Pepper wrote, the one he _promised_ not to deviate from. He seeks Peter out quickly, hoping to see that excitement.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Peters eyes are mostly downcast, focus on his shoelaces. He can see Peters friend, Ned, beside the teen, looking excited like the other kids, but constantly throwing worried glances to Peter.

 

Tony tries not to let it bother him now. It could bother him later, when he could give Peter his full attention and get to the bottom of what was making him so upset. Right now he had to focus on the speech.

 

He finished up with an inspirational quote, not as great as his usual _go break some eggs,_ but age appropriate and obviously affective with the way the students were standing to clap and cheer, loud excited chatter erupting amongst them all. Peter had been right, these kids were ecstatic.

 

The woman that had led him over before stood back on stage, moving to the microphone to settle the group. “Mr. Stark has been kind enough to allow questions today. Remember your manners, and only appropriate questions.” She warned. Tony didn’t want to answer questions. He had forgotten that this was a part of the package. He wanted to scoop Peter up and drive him to the nearest parlour and fill his sad stomach with every ice-cream flavour available.

 

The questions start immediately, _Would the scholarship guarantee a job at Stark Industries, When would the winners be announced, Would he announce any more scholarships during the year, Did he have his suit?_ He laughed at the last question, eyes catching Peters, hoping the kid would share the amusement. But Peter was still looking down, not listening.

 

It hurt, just a little bit.

 

A kid stands up confidently. He hadn’t had his hand raised, and he hadn’t been chosen to ask, but he was standing anyway, his face coiled like a snake with a grin. Entitled brat, Tony thought immediately. But then he saw Peter shrink even further, and his confusion was quickly turning to anger. He didn’t know why, but this kid was _trouble_.

 

“Mr. Stark. There’s something I think you should know. I respect you enough to give you this information, for the sake of your reputation.” The boy started. There were sniggers, some turned laughter around the proud teenager. Some teachers begun to throw some worried looks between each other, even the woman from earlier ready to step in. “Okay… and what might that be?” Tony asked cautiously, unbothered that it came out with a little bite.

 

The teen, unfazed, continued, smile plastered on his face now. “There is a student here, that is going around and spreading horrible lies about you, which is frankly just sad, but he has been claiming to work for you, which, as I’m sure you can agree is preposterous.” A teacher steps forward, looking to intervene, but Tony stops her with a hand.

 

“And who might that be?” he asked. What kid was making things up? Were they trying to compete with Peter? Was this douchebag actually telling the truth? Either way, this teenager was a bully, so he knew he was going to have to approach this differently than he would with adults. There was no need to put another student down for wanting to work with him.

 

The teens smirk grew even more menacing, the laughter of the classmates rising. He reached down and came back up with a handful of blue sweater.

 

Attached to Peter Parker.

 

Tony lost his ability to speak. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head at once. But he quickly realised what was going on. Tony was that kid the bullies held up and refused to believe a word that came out of his mouth when he was in high school. These students didn’t believe Peters internship. Which would assume the teachers didn’t either, given their staff room behaviour.

 

“Mr. Stark meet Peter Parker. Now as I’m sure you are just as mortified as the rest of us, that this subpar student thinks he could score a position alongside you, let alone as a janitor for your catering staff” the class laughed louder, Tony could see Peter cheeks swell red with humiliation, eyes downcast but surely full of tears.  
  
Hot burning rage filled in Tony’s gut. This teenager. This _prick_ was humiliating _his kid._

 

“So, I’m giving you the opportunity to set the record straight, and I should hope, put in place a punishment for this act of fraud and deceit.” The smartass concluded. He pushed Peter forward, and hard. Unexpected apparently, because Peter went sailing to the floor, hitting it with a loud thud. The crowd burst into laughter, only softening with the teachers mortified shushing.

 

At a loss and in a pit of rage, Tony was almost speechless. The prick _hurt_ his kid.

 

The prick was going to die.

 

The teacher rushed to the microphone. “ _Flash Thompson!_ Enough, you sit down right this instant” she hissed. Tony took that moment to pull his phone out, blood boiling, hands shaking.

 

“Eugene, was it?” He asked loudly. The crowd was silent now, the teenager still standing, smug as ever. Peter was moving to sit back down, but _Flash_ was quicker, grabbing the sullen teens forearm and wrenching him back beside him.

 

“That’s right Mr. Stark.” He said proudly, probably ready to receive his praise. He was going to receive something alright.

 

“Interesting, Oh here we go” he smirked. The projectors on either side of the room flickered on, Tony quick to bring up the assholes files. At least that got him paling.

 

“Oh look at that, GPA of only 3, that’s disappointing isn’t it. Won’t be able to apply for my scholarships” he laughed humourlessly. The teenager had the audacity to make a noise of protest, but Tony got in first.

 

“Oh my, look at this, a C in Physics? That must be hard for you. Can’t get into those Ivy league schools with a C can we?” He was carelessly letting the sarcasm roll in. The teachers look antsy, he has no care for them.

 

“And look what we have here! Intern applications Mr. Thompson! What do you have to offer, I wonder”

 

“That’s private!” the teen interjects hysterically. Eyes looking for support from other staff members.

 

“Not that private apparently. Oh my, are we really going around and calling ourselves a genius? I think that’s far from the truth. And here you are talking about _fraud and deceit_ ”

 

 “You want to see a real genius Mr. Thompson?” he drops his voice lower, anger slipping in hard. He fiddles with his phone, the projection quickly changing to the next profile.

 

Peters.

 

“Perfect GPA, Perfect candidate for all the scholarships, and you know what else he has?” He waits to see Flash’s face tense. “He has an internship at Stark Industries as my mentee. You know why he has that? I’ll tell you, I’m sure it would be too hard for you to work out anyway. Because he is intelligent, he is respectful, and he is a damn good kid.” He spits.

 

The room is shocked into silence. Peters head has lifted, a blush on his cheeks.

 

“The only time you will call yourself a genius will be at the genius bar of Apple” he snarls. The teenager looks furious, entitled and obviously not used to being the butt of the joke.

 

Tony cuts him off before he can protest, “Peter will go on to be one of the greatest minds of your generation, and you only ever be good enough to work as the salesman for his products.”

 

There’s a lot of slack jaws in the audience. Even Peters.

 

He said what he has to say, and now he was through. “If any of you have any questions about Peters internship, you come through me.” He presses one of his smiles for good measure before storming off the stage, leaving the dumfounded crowd behind.

 

They were laughing at Peter. They were hurting him. Peter was upset because his peers couldn’t see how fantastic he was. _Were they blind?_

The teachers try to gush apologies, try to assure him that discipline will take place, that they don’t stand that behaviour. But he just scoffs, and leaves as soon as he can, jumping into his car and resisting the need to slam his hand into the wheel.

 

He grabs his phone, shooting a message off quickly to Peter.

_TS: Do you want to take the rest of the day off?_

 

He would, if he were Peter. But Peters better than him, always has been.

 

_PP: No thanks._

 

And that’s all he gets. Nothing else. Nada. Zilch.

 

He drives away feeling even worse. Had he aggravated the problem? Did he go too far? Was Peter mad at him now?

 

 

His head was in shambles, both pleased that he was able to set the record straight, and _maybe_ avoid Peter getting bullied, but then _Peters being bullied?_ How had he not known? And given the amount of students laughing at Peter, and not shocked at one bullies behaviour, it was happening a lot. And then he was stuck thinking he had made it even worse. He doesn’t even realise he’s been pacing the lab for hours, unproductive and fulminated.

 

At least today was Friday, which meant Peter was coming over after school anyway. They could sort this out. Tony could get his answers.

 

But when the clock his 4.00, and Peter still hasn’t come through those doors, he starts to lose hope that the kids not angry with him. That the he was still coming for lab.

 

Tony slumps into his work chair, grouchy and fired up. Should he write a letter to the school about their anti-bullying schemes? Should he employ that Eugene kid to publicly fire him?

  
_Should he mind his own business?_

 

He’s torn from his thoughts as he hears the ding of the elevator, the familiar pads of steps approaching the lab doors. He throws a glance to the clock above the wall, frowning at the hour, past 5.00pm. Not enough time for Peter to have been on patrol, and he had no extra-curricular after school, which means either the kid was avoiding him or…

  
One look at his face gives him the affirmation of the alternative.

 

He chokes as he shoots up, rushing over to the downcast teenager. “Peter, Jesus Christ, _your face”_

 

Peters face was an array of colours, from the smears of blood, to the dark blue above his cheek, the purpling around his jaw, and the vacant black of his hazel eyes.

 

 “Was this that Flash? Did he do this?” he growls, stepping closer to the dejected kid, still standing in the doorway. Peter looks up, Tony can see the tell-tale tear tracks that had once rolled down his ruddy cheeks.

 

“Why did you do that?” Peter asks quietly, almost inaudible. Tony stops in his tracks, wary of moving even closer, despite the magnet drawing him in hard. He recognises the emotions on Peters face, he knows they mean _stay back._ So he does.

 

“Pete, I didn’t mean for you to be” he gestures openly to the bruises and the bleeding.

 

“You didn’t need to be so mean.” He mutters, dropping his back pack to the floor. He remains in the doorway, unsure of himself, eye brows creased and tense.

 

“Didn’t have to be so mean? Kid, that boy was _humiliating_ you! He pushed you! I could have been a whole lot worse” a sudden rage coils in his gut again. Be it him remembering the debacle, or his own entitled persona clawing its way to the surface, furious at the lack of gratitude. “You are going to explain yourself mister. How long has this been going on?” He crosses his arms, eyes hard and stern. He hopped that was enough to get through to the resisting teenager.

 

“Long enough for me to be able to handle this on my own” Peter responds defiantly, jaw set and eyes down.

 

“Can you stop being a goddamn saint for five seconds Peter! Jesus Christ. You don’t have to put yourself through a meat grinder just because you have superpowers you idiot!” He hates that he’s yelling. He hates himself so much. But Peter was hurt, and Peter needed to hear this.

 

Peter tenses harder, he turns his face up, staring Tony down. “That’s not why. These kinds of groups want to hurt someone! If they hurt me, I heal. Do you understand? _I heal_. The other kids? Not so lucky. So yeah, I go through a _meat grinder_ but that’s my choice. I don’t need you fighting my battles for me.”

 

Tony blanches. Self-sacrificing idiot teenager.

 

“Yeah you really looked like you could handle yourself out there today. Really great show Parker” he scoffs. His hands itch to wipe the blood off the boys temple, to hold him close.

 

“Why do you care? What I do at school shouldn’t matter to you” he shot back, cheeks reddening with the shame of todays events.

 

“Why do I care? Dammit Peter, of course I care. You’re goddamn brilliant, you’re better than every single person in that damn school, not just in your genius, but everything. Jesus, even the last words out of your mouth you’re putting yourself last. Those _kids_ don’t deserve to stand next to you, leave alone belittle you” he blew out a frustrated breath of air before continuing.

 

“I was that kid Pete. I was the kid who was _different._ I was 3 years younger than everyone in my class, I was the son of a billionaire, I was a smartass. Came home every day with a new bruise or a split lip, and I was told to toughen up. To fend for myself. Do you know how much I wished for once someone else would stand up for me? Someone else to kick those assholes in the balls” Peter huffed out a hesitant laugh, Tony joining in.

  
“What I’m trying to say kiddo, you’re not alone. You don’t have to fight this one on your own okay? Bullies are bullies. Their hits hurt, and their words hurt even more. That doesn’t mean you have to endure them so someone else doesn’t. That means you get to be the hero and stop them from hurting someone when you’re not around to be their punching bag.”

 

Peter slumped visibly. “I just, I was so excited about today, and they ruined it. They made me feel so embarrassed Mr. Stark. I preferred the afterschool special over that auditorium.”

 

Tony nodded in understanding. The humiliation was always worse than the shoves. “I’m sorry I went overboard. It just makes me so mad that people don’t see what I see. They don’t see how damn great you are.” Tony closes his eyes. Startled when he finds himself suddenly with an arm full of teenager.

 

Peter clings to him tightly, Tonys arms wrapping around the smaller boy just as tight. “I’m sorry too. I was embarrassed” Peter mumbles into Tonys shirt. Tony nods, enough for Peter to be able to feel the movement.

 

“But did it make you feel a little bit better when that dweeb got, what do you kids say, dragged?” He can feel Peters full body cringe, “ _oh my god”_ the kid groans.

 

Tonys just happy to feel the imprint of the smile. “It was pretty funny” Peter laughs breathily. Tony chuckles, “His face was so shocked. I think he thought I was going to thank him and offer _him_ the internship. Dumbass”

 

Peter laughs again, it’s louder now. Tony pushes the boy out of his arms, taking in his battered face. “Can we clean this up now? And then have a nice long chat about round two tomorrow when I drag that tool by his manicured nails?” Tony smirks, watching as Peter winced. “We’ll _talk_ about it” the teenager pleads.

Tony takes pity, wrapping and arm around the boys shoulder, leading them both out and towards the kitchen where his first aid kit was stored. And his chocolate. This felt like one of those occasions.

 

“I’d understand. If you had to deny it though” Peter says softly after a moment of silence.

 

Tony frowns confused. “Deny what?”

 

Peter sighs sadly. “I know I’m just a poor orphan kid from Queens. If you needed to deny our internship for the image, I’d understand.”

 

Tony swings them around so fast Peter almost loses his balance. He stands in front of the kid, hands on his shoulders, ducking to force the eye contact.

 

“Peter. Listen to me. I will _never_ be ashamed of you. Kid, in a couple of years I won’t be ‘Tony Stark’, anymore. I’ll be Peter Parkers first mentor. You are going to rewrite the history books. I know it. I’ll eventually be a small detail in your biography of the greatest minds of the century. And you know what? I’m going to be a proud parent watching from the sidelines, cheering you on every step of the way. Nothing would ever make me prouder of you Peter Parker.”

 

Peters eyes are filling with tears, Tony doesn’t think they are ready for crying in front of each other just yet, so he turns on his heel again, pulling the dumbstruck kid towards the kitchen counter.

 

Peter wipes his swollen eyes when he thinks Tony isn’t looking, hissing as Tony begins to dab away at the open cuts.

 

The kid looks lost in thought, deep in his own mind. Tony decides to pull him out before he gets too down. “Want to tell me what that big brain of yours is thinking right about now?”

 

Peter thinks for a second more, face curling into a semblance of a smirk.

 

“I wouldn’t have taken you to knowing the Apple customer service positions” he grins,

 

“unless you were a nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed something a lil different ! 
> 
> Come chat at ironwebbs.tumblr


End file.
